Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{5}{12}+18\dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {18} + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=35 + {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {\dfrac{5}{12}}$ Add the fractions: $= 35+\dfrac{10}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 35\dfrac{10}{12}$